


Techno The Piglet

by CryingMyBest



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Children, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingMyBest/pseuds/CryingMyBest
Summary: A super short SBI family thing that I had to get out of my brain, literally just baby Techno being wholesome.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Techno The Piglet

No matter how monotone, funny, or strong Techno is he is still a piglin hybrid. Which is visibly shown by his pink tinted skin, floppy ears, hooves, and pink hair. But as much as he denies it he has some piglin tendencies as well. A more notable one is his attraction to gold, you won’t see him without his golden crown. But there is also another one that his family would never stop bugging him about. And while he had grown out of this, mainly due to being increasingly self-conscious about it as he grew older. What is the thing he did, you may ask? Well you're about to find out.

It had been two years since Phil unwillingly started a family, and while Phil didn’t know the exact ages of his children he still knew that they were relatively young. Techno had developed a passion for sword fighting, so Phil didn’t question it when Techno asked to go outside after a storm. But Tommy and Wilbur decided to follow him, mainly out of boredom. But when the two kids snuck behind the house to Techno’s usual training spot they were surprised to find that no one was there. Wilbur peered around the corner of the house and stifled a laugh, he tapped Tommy on the shoulder and motioned him to look.

Techno’s little red cape had been thrown to the side, laying on top of a muddy patch of ground. Wilbur had to shove his hand over Tommy’s mouth so the youngest wouldn’t laugh, because if their older brother knew they were watching him they would get in big trouble. For they had caught the piglet _ rolling around in the mud.  _ If Wilbur was older and more mature he would have “aww” ‘ed at the sight. Because for once Techno looked genuinely happy. And the look on his face was priceless, the pure childish glee. The younger boys watched as Techno rolled onto his back, his clothes, face, and hair covered in mud. The piglet was looking at the sky and let out a small breathy laugh. Tommy stumbled over his own feet and the bush he was behind began to shake, this caused Techno to bolt up, his eyes now filled with fear but his face was as blank as ever. Techno bolted up and ran inside, probably going to hide in his closet. He had a habit of doing that when scared, nervous, or stressed. 

Wilbur and Tommy never stopped teasing him about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh idk. I just love the idea of baby Techno rolling in mud and felt like writing a short thing about it.


End file.
